onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bartholomew Kuma
Moving to Bartholomew Kuma? I would like to suggest moving this page to Bartholomew Kuma. I see no reason to have this name translated and not have, say, Aokiji, Akainu, or Kizaru's page names translated... So, I'd like to have this one moved. So... discuss, I suppose? ^^;; Should we move, not move, opinions, whatever... --Murasaki 05:56, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :I guess this is okay to be moved to Kuma. I mean Oda wrote his name originally as Kuma instead of Bear if I'm right, unlike Crocodile whose name is written as Crocodile in English instead of Wani in Japanese.Mugiwara Franky 06:18, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's written as "くま" (Kuma), not "ベア" (Bea®). ^^ --Murasaki 06:25, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm... When the page was created it was done so via the link from the Characters page... Hence the name is "Bartholomew Bear" because that's the name of the link on the characters page. I think thats a correct statement anyway. If the name is incorrect, change it to be safe. Which we've already done. One-Winged Hawk 10:09, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Kuma News http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/3213/image03pitastqo4.jpg What should I do? Please tell me, I'm TEMPTED! User:New Babylon :Well you can start by putting this in the right place and adding a title. :P :Keep it quiet until chapter release + scan. On wikipedia I only kept it up until Thursday. After that I couldn't hold off the spoiler posters. My reason for holding things off was to control rumours, which people didn't understand. Wikipedia soon fills up with them if you don't keep this under control. But here, that's not so big an issue. :See what Spoilers states. Wait... Is that link going to be there when I finish this reply? Shoot! I should check these things! One-Winged Hawk 20:42, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Teleport Kuma asked Moria where he would like to go and Moria comment that it is related to fighting ability ("I know your ability", "are you here to fight me?"). So we already have many evidences of it and is almost confirmed the teleport ability, and not just a speculations. :We are waiting for the details, it is no good trying to jump in only to find out you were wrong. One-Winged Hawk 17:33, 20 October 2007 (UTC) One-Winged Hawk is a smart man. Kuma has the Paw Paw Fruit which does airwaves of some kind... Definitely not teleportation. :The full details of the chapter from the spoiler has yet to be revealed yet. It still might be teleportation. PS. One Winged Hawk's a girl.Mugiwara Franky 13:34, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah in a lot of cases things prove true, but its always safer not to guess with Oda at the helm. Oda has this habbit of throwing hot source in the dough when your not looking so you end up with a really nasty suprise. ::P.s. Your forgiven for calling me a guy, because I'm used to people saying that... But next time will be different... *Inserts evil laugh*. One-Winged Hawk 11:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Anyone have any idea how to romanize Nikyiu Nykyiu (which Y/I's are unneeded here, I forgot) no Mi? New Babylon 12:35, 27 December 2007 (UTC) We won't know until the chapter comes out fully Joekido 21:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) kuma doesnt teleport things his paw paw power gives him the power to compress things like air and when he realiesed it it de compresses so he doesnt teleport people but compresses them kent1060 Kuma is a cyborg Kuma is apparently Dr Vegapunk and the Marine's secret weapon, a cyborg called "Pacifista".—Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 11:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) That's what the spoiler says,but we cant add it,till the chapters translated and put up. User:New Babylon :I hate it this happens... I was actually trying to avoid being spoilt this week. Oh wells. Its not the discussion page that spoilt it me... It was the idiot who added it to the actual page! I know we have the "expect spoilers" warning on the front, but this kind of spoiler is not my liking. Oh wells... I guess this is just one of the downsides of being an editor. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 20:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just so you know, I didn't add it to the talk page, some IP did. I just said he shouldn't include it. Was all too wrong. New Babylon 01:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::It wasn't the talk page that spoilt it for me, it was the main article. Then again it was STILL a random IP address that did that. I wish people wouldn't do that. The thing with waiting until the full chapter is out (i.e. both scan and translation) is for the sake of fine detail the info and making sure there are no misunderstandings. This is the main flaw with wikipedia and used to happen here sometimes. One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) You know if Vegapunk made Kuma into a cyborg, I would love it if he creates Marine battle droids, gained Marine stompers (like the one in Star Wars) and hi-tech Marine battle suit. That'll be an awesome intellement in the series. Joekido 06:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Kuma's gonna appear later on for some big battle. This was just a set-up for then. I think Kuma's being used because of his DF powers. Its gonna take Luffy at the least to the entire crew to take Kuma down. One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't understand why all the people on AP are bitching. This was mostly just a big surprise, but I'm more interested with the fact that *SPOILER (Kuma showed that he may know Dragon personally) SPOILER* New Babylon 12:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::No need to worry about spoilers on talk pages NB. You expect them indefinitely. One-Winged Hawk 22:39, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, yeah. New Babylon 22:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) I'm itching to create a Clone Kuma page.... Well, well, what do we have here? Oda just created a new SciFic intellement, we are introduced to Clones, there are many other Kumas besides the real one we saw on Thriller Bark. I may be jumping the conclusion here, if Oda did introduce a clone, what kind of generic SciFic plot device will he add next? Joekido 13:17, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :At the moment and from the spoilers, we don't know if they are clones, mass produced robots, or something completely different. So let's wait before making a page for these guys. :Apart from that, here's the Sci fi stuff that Oda's already shown us. :*Trip to the moon made by Eneru :*Spaceships, one made by Eneru and one on the moon :*Cyborgs, beginning with Franky. :*Aliens from Eneru's coverstory :*Robots also from Eneru's coverstory :*Alien descendants, the Winged People, also Eneru's coverstory :So far that's what Oda did. Most are apparently tied with Eneru and everyone of them seem to based the type of "Science Fantasy" rules you would expect from a Baron Maunchausen story and Jules Vern story, than the Sci Fi rules of Star Wars and Star Trek. After clones, if they are clones, then Oda can do whatever he wants as long as it follows his own style.Mugiwara Franky 13:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not disappointed at this, in fact this is what I expect to see in the series, we need something like this to make the series so popular and EU-worthy. Joekido 14:04, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Says the Star Wars fan. X-D :Me, I've just been spoilt... Oh wells expect it on the wikia discussion pages. I think next week I'll do another "avoid the spoilers" attempt. I only do them once in a while... Because otherwise it interfers with the wiki stuff. :-O :I don't know though... I say for now have them as a sub title on the page somewhere. Its probaberly another attribute of his DF anywhere, it possibly gives the impression he is everywhere at once somehow. --One-Winged Hawk 17:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Joekido comes in,spoils fellow editors and forces his ill-founded fa stretched rumours from an online fan forum down people´s throats. So what else is new ? In all seriousness,I hope thats not the case. Making Kuma into-oh we see him all the time and the source for the NW fodder sodliers isnt exactely a well thought move.So lets hope it aint something so-well, lame. New Babylon 20:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :On the contray, Joekido did no wrong here NB. We have to expect it. I just forgot what day it was when I logged onto the wikia and read the talk page. I usually am pretty good at advoiding stuff if I want to (unless I'm going for the full "no spoilers at all" week like I previously mentioned). --One-Winged Hawk 00:10, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :It's not "fa stretched" at all. We can clearly see "Kuma" in three different places in the spoilers. The simplest explanation is that there are three Kumas, not that he's hopping around three different places for no reason. 04:33, 24 July 2008 (UTC) NB, whatever and Angel, sorry about spoiling you, it's just exciting. Anyway a new series had caught my sight and wish for a SciFic elements in One Piece like that show and that show is Stargate SG-1. Have not yet watched Stargate Alantanic yet buy by the looks of it, it does not really lives up the standerd of the frist series. Joekido 00:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Its okay about the spoiler thing. Really. I expect it but just forgot this time. Usually I spoil myself on Tuesday evenings (my timezone) because thats when the first translation of the spoilers come through. This time I just forgot it was Wednesday and at the time I wasn't looking for them. Besides, the only place we can discuss spoilers is here on the talk pages. But next week I'll be absent between Tuesday - Thursday. This is just because I'm pumped up right now about it. Still, at least your not like those idiots on AP who spoilt me when I attempted this last time three weeks in a row. It took me four weeks to not be spoilt because of them! :-P --One-Winged Hawk 07:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Target Theme? It mentions that he has a theme of mentioning targets when talking, but I only recall him doing it twice. Including his shirt, he's done three target related things. Is it really worth mentioning? 01:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :The back of the bible has a target too, the scopes on all the Pacifista also have a taget on them. The target thingy is all over the place with him.--One-Winged Hawk 10:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok then I'm fine with it. Should we mention those examples on the page as well? 06:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :The bit about the bible... Not sure of the scopes though, as only the Pacifista have been confirmed to have them. --One-Winged Hawk 09:03, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Kuma's Powers Kuma himself cannot fire lazers from hs mouth. Only one of his clones, if I remember correctly, can fire lazers. Also, the Kuma clones do not have paws or Bibles. So there really should be a separate page for all of the Kuma Clones since they are different than Kuma himself. :Pacifista is the page for the clones, there should nothing but the basics on them here, this is on Kuma, not the Pacifista. :Psst: please sign your posts with ~~~~. --One-Winged Hawk 17:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes Kuma can fire lasers from his mouth as seen here when he was in Thriller Bark. Also more than one other Pacifista can fire from their mouth as seen here, and here. Kuma is the only one of them that has paw powers and the bible.Mugiwara Franky 18:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) His devil fruit power I think its imcomplete I have no evidence other then me speculating but, when kuma Draws the pain from luffy... I felt it was wierd. His power on the wikia page is push things at the speed of light. My speculation is maybe hee can push and pull everything. That includes pain. And if he can push unphysical mass like pain his power hit a new level. Possibly "pulling" anything. --Zevorous 05:49, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Why isn't Kuma a doctor? With his ability to just deflect Luffy's injuries out of him, he would be an incredible doctor able to cure everything or nearly everything. Sandrew 20:37, 29 May 2009 its not pushing but compressing so that if he realliesed it it shoot away of the pressure kent1060 Why he 'teleported' the straw hat crew any ideas? well, here's my theory, though only luffy's fate has been revealed thus far, it has been seen that he was sent to somewhere that could benifit him. Cause amazon lilly seems like the perfect place for him to learn about and possably eventualy use haki, or rather Haoushoku Haki. It may be possable that he sent each of the crewmembers to places where they could become much stronger. :Just wondering, in the article says some purposes of why Kuma sent them there, is it possible that robin was sent to a place were a bridge is being build since a date near to the creation of the world goverment?Jd0064 21:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::At the moment, its unknown what his true motives are.Mugiwara Franky 21:20, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Kuma's Speed We know that the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi allows Kuma to push things. Where on earth does it say that this fruit also grants him the super-human speed? What if it's just his natural training (like Kuro or the CP9), or due to his Pacifista modifications? Yatanogarasu 00:15, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I recall back at Thriller Bark, he moved from one place to another by, as she put it, "teleporting". He moved faster then she could follow, which is the first sign of Spuer speed. One-Winged Hawk 10:29, 22 November 2008 (UTC) fact:kuma is A terror. gecko moria is A fat,scary,and deadly foe.but bartholemew kuma???this man is A nightmare.I actually never understood what happened at the end of the battle between him and roronoa zoro.zoro puts his hands in this weird bubbly thing and gets severely injured.what happens to kuma???I want to know. 02:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC)luffymonkey :He left Thriller Bark. It's in the next chapter . :/ --New Babylon 01:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Comparisons of speed Removed bit: "(with the ability to move at the speed of light, only Kizaru and Eneru can match his speed)" People, please, lets stop these asumptions . --New Babylon 01:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) the bubble thing is al the pain that kuma copressed from luffy kent1060 he doesnt have the speed of licht he compresses air and juzes it as a engine Trivia I'm going to remove the trivia concerning Sanji being a homosexual. 'Probably' doesn't belong on a wiki, but if there is any proof, I'm all for it. As of right now, it is only assumptions as to why Kuma sent the Straw Hat's where he did, so lets save them for forums.Strategist9 03:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) picture In regards to the picture, please consider some of Image Guidelines Failing that: *Full length *Clear face Just obey those two rules. One-Winged Hawk 16:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Okasy all we're doing is replacing one bad image with another here, can we find one decent image? One-Winged Hawk 07:34, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The general problem that we face here is that we have yet to find a good image to depicts both Kuma's full body and face clearly. This is a real problem that basically plagues characters with weird proportions. For the moment now, its best to focus more on the face if there is no clear full body shot. ::As for a good quality full body shot that has a clear face, it's either we can get it from an anime episode or a colored settei pre. The settei pre often provide perfect full body shots that the anime usually doesn't have.Mugiwara Franky 08:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) The current one is about the best possible one we can get at the moment, since it has both a clear portrayal of his face and at the same time shows most of his body.Buh6173 17:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) How about this image? media:Kuma test 1.jpg. Tipota 20:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Oh wow, that's great. How did you manage to get that? Although it looks like there's something wrong with his face...Buh6173 21:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I used 2 frames to create this from episode 375. And his face is fine; here is the original frame to do the comparison. Tipota 22:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Watch it I'm half suspecting all the latest events to turn up yet another Pasicfista instead of the real deal somehow. Lets not commit ourselves here. One-Winged Hawk 23:10, September 24, 2009 (UTC) That isn't possible. It was shown at least twice that Kuma used his Devil Fruit powers in the last few chapters. Drunk Samurai 23:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Friend? What word exactly did Ivankov say referring to Kuma? Did he specifically say friend or ally, or did he say along the lines of an old acquaintance?Mugiwara Franky 18:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) "He is considering his position as a Shichibukai, but how could he fire his lasers at an old friend like me?"Buh6173 18:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :That is one translation, another states otherwise. What is needed is a translation from the raw.Mugiwara Franky 18:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Can somebody please translate this since it would clear up the argument?Mugiwara Franky 19:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :It said right up front that it was a "dirty" translation. Besides, isn't FrankyHouse pretty much the #1 trusted scanlation source?Buh6173 19:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::FrankyHouse may have credibility but the fact that someone came up with a different translation does say something. What however is needed is not which translation is the more accurate one, but what can be translated from the raw.Mugiwara Franky 19:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC)